The Misadventures of Batman and Robin: Part Deax
by swordsman8
Summary: Batman and Robin return to continue their quest.


We were all set to find the Slendyboi and the suit when Batman became distracted by a shiny metal watch in the road.

"Oh, so shiny!" he said, barrelrolling over to the watch. Just as he reached it, a car pulled up.

"Oh, thank goodness I've found it," said the man in the car. "I've been retracing my steps, searching for it. It was a birthday present from my wife. I… say, haven't I seen you before?" said the man to Batman. It then dawned on us. This was Dayton, the man Batman had straight-up Manny Pacquiao KOed and robbed 7 dollars from with me at his side. The man realized this as well and tried to pull away when Batman yanked him out of the window and attacked him with the ever-loving fury of a cock-blocked, blue-balled Satan.

As I ran over to assist Batman in his noble quest, the prison guards ran up to us, one of whom saying, "Oi, m8s, we gotta pop 'em in tha gabba right quick." Obviously, this man was from Zambia.

We were sent back to the prison and had our suits re-confiscated. We were then sent to a maximum-security prison in Bum-fuck Nowhere, Arizona due to our violent tendencies. Bum-fuck Nowhere Prison was a harsh place. Batman and I were immediately made bitches of the prisoners there. Batman was assigned to Roberto and I to Jopulgrst. Our original schedules were the following: 7:00-8:00: wake up and shower. 8:00-8:30: Eat breakfast. 8:30 to noon: Free time, classes for those who wished to learn. Noon-1:30: Eat lunch. 1:30-5:00: Free time, prison yard opened. 5:00-6:00: Fuck u hour. 6:00-7:00: Eat dinner. 7:00-10:00: Free time. 10:00: Lights out, lockdown. Roberto and Jopulgrst revised our schedules so that 9:45-10:00 would be ass-fucking time. Batman and I needed a plan quickly.

Wanting to avoid the ass-fuckery at all costs, Batman and I went over to bribe a guard.

"Hey, man, we need out of here, man. Please, man, have mercy, man. Man, It's real urgent, man-man," I said.

"Why should I help you?" he said.

"I have rare pepes for you."

"Naw, I already have the best pepe collection," he said.

"Fite me 1v1 irl (ᕗ ͠° ਊ ͠° )ᕗ," I said.

"Maybe we could… persuade you," said Batman, subtly, as he loudly smacked his ass.

"K." So he ass-fucked us, saving us from the ass-fucking. "Here, take this button. Press it, and you shall be transported to a safe-haven." Batman took the button and pressed it. As light surrounded us, the guard said, "Y'all motherfuckers got tricked."

We appeared in a seemingly normal field. We walked a short distance when we spotted a motherfucking Tauros. That was when we knew – we were in the world of Pokemon.

In the distance, a figure was quickly approaching us. As it got closer, I saw a familiar face. Ash Ketchum.

"Hey, Ash, man, how's it going? Got any dank memes?" asked Batman. Batman was slightly taken aback when Ash tried to bite the shit out of him. Then, we noticed Pikachu frothing on Ash's shoulder frothing at the mouth.

"Da fuq?! Pikachu and Ash have fucking rabies!" exclaimed Batman. We ran like hell while Ash and Pikachu swiggity swoogitied after our booties. We found an old house and quickly ran in. We barricaded the door. Batman stood guard as I explored. I found a dead Rattata on the ground. I was hungry, so I devoured that bitch. As I continued searching, I came to an old bedroom. I checked in a drawer and found exactly what we needed.

I found a broken window near the back and snuck out. I came back around to the front and saw Ash and Pikachu frantically trying to get in.

"Get fucked!" I screamed, pulling out the bazooka I found (it was a large drawer). Just as I began to pull the trigger, I heard a voice in my head.

 _Robin! Now is not the time to use that!_

"I'll use whatever the fuck I want, you tree bitch," I stated, firing the weapon. Ash and Pikachu exploded into a pile of blood, guts, and pigeons. I figured that Batman would come out to see what the commotion was, but when he didn't, I went inside. As I looked around, Batman rounded a corner. I was furious that he wasn't watching the door like he was supposed to.

"When were you when Ash dies?"

"I was sat at kitchen eating water."

"Ash is kill."

"No."

 **END OF BOOK 2**


End file.
